Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!
by Zerthin 'The Writer' Draggoon
Summary: I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again). I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews... I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 1: A dream of an old friend!

'True!' a voice says running and laughing.  
"I'm coming!" True says running after the voice.

The sky's darken, a loud scream and an evil laugh.

-True's POV-

"NO!" I say waking up from my nightmare, sweat falls from my face soaking the blanket.  
I reach down and pet my friend and partner: Ivysaur.  
'Strange dream' I think to myself as I stretch and yawn.  
Ivysaur nudged my side.  
"It's ok bud just a strange dream..." I say smiling slightly.  
Ivysaur looks at me to say 'I don't believe you!'  
"Bud... I promise I'm fine!" I say rubbing Ivysaur's neck.

-Meanwhile-

"Twilight!" a pinky pony dressed in armor says running into Twilight's castle.  
"Pinky.. whats with the armor?" Twilight asks.  
"I look cute in it!" Pinky says with a grin on her face.  
"Ok...!" Twilight says confused.  
"A friend will return!." Pinky says smiling.  
"True?" Twilight asks.  
"Yep!" Pinky says bouncing out the armor and out the castle.  
'True..' Twilight thinks with a grin on her face.

-End-

**I never leave you people hanging... H.I.T.W 2 is now up.. and it will be better and badder then ever.. an old 'foe' may return.. Bye for now -jet-packs away-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Spike... Human!?

-Kanto-

"Cerulean City Ivysaur the sight of our next gym battle!" True says with a focused look in his eyes!

-Flashback-

"I'll never give up!" True says charging head first into an unknown figure!

-Flashback end-

True is shaken out of his flashback by a noise, a teen (about 16) shouting at the top of his lungs is seen running at high speeds towards True!  
"GET OUT THE WAY KID!" the man says crashing headfirst into True, the man knocks True into a fountain!  
"Oh good god's I'm so sorry!" the man says bowing repeatedly!  
"It's fine, what about you?" True asks the man with purple and green hair.  
"Better off!" the man says brushing himself down.  
"So how'd I look?" the man adds asking True who's standing soaked from head to toe!  
"Better then me... thats for sure!" True says running his hand through his wet hair!  
"Oh... Forgive me... Spike what did Twi tell you.. stupid!" the man says slapping himself.  
"Dude..." True sighs looking at Ivysaur to say 'Nutjob!'  
"Name's Spike!" Spike says with a grin.  
"True!" True says trying to dry off.  
"True... cool... umm sorry again but I really have to get back home.. been here for a while!" Spike says before he darts off towards god knows where!  
"What a weird dude... well guess we're bunking at the Poke-center tonight huh bud!" True says towards Ivysaur who seem to be in a world of his own.

-Equestria-

"You sure?" a tired Twilight asks.  
"Positive Princess.. Spike is missing, been missing for a while now!" a guard says  
"Leave me..." is all Twilight says, the guard bows and leaves not noticing Twilight's tears!

-Spike's POV-

"Must get back home, not for my sake.. but for Equestria's!" I say diving and darting between buildings looking for that portal... the one that brought me here!

-Flashback-

"Come on hatchling, if you can't keep up then why don't you quit!" a burly dragons says floating above a battered and bloddy Spike!  
"No!" I say simply trying once again!  
"Quit hatchling... you will never fly!" the dragon says floating closer towards Spike!  
I grip at the mud with anger!  
"I WILL!" I scream jumping up trying to fly once again, the heavy flap of my wings beat as I fall once again to the mud!  
"Hatchling... it's over!" the dragon says folding his arms.  
"I.." is all I get out before the sky opens above us a hole in the sky!  
"Hatchling... FLY!" the dragon says taking off leaving me behind.  
"Wait!" I say, but it was to late; powerful energy pulled at my body lifting me into the air and towards an unknown fate...

I awoke in a forest moments later.

'My head' I think to myself rubbing my head; I open my eyes and look at a 'hand' but not my normal dragon hand, but a fleshy hand.  
"Wh.." I squeak out noticing my body; covered in strange garb!  
"Who..." I ask myself as I scarmble over towards a pond to see my face, what looked back at me was flesh not scale... blue eyes rested in my face, my ears no longer dragon-shaped, my snout became an nose but the biggest change was my hair; purple and green! What a combo! I darted off towards a town looking for a way back home... I hoped!

-Flashback end-

"I'll be home soon Twi... Rarity... Apple Jack... Pinkypie... Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy.. I'll be home soon my friends!" I say as a tear falls from my eyes.

-END of Chapter 2-

**BEEN A WHILE GUY'S, SORRY FOR NOT BEING ON... BUT I GOT THE COLD AND I DID NOT FEEL LIKE UPLOADING ANYTHING... SORRY ONCE AGAIN!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Returning to Equestria

-Kanto-

"Ivysaur use solarbeam!" True shouts battling a girl!  
"No.. you beat my Gyarados!" the girl says falling to her knees.  
"You ok Miss?" True asks puting Ivysaur back into his pokeball.  
"I'm FINE, and the names MISTY!" Misty shouts standing back up.  
"You won my badge here; The Cascade Badge is yours!" Misty adds giving True the badge.  
"Cool! Thanks again!" True says bowing, then darting off towards his next gym!

-2 hours later-

"Badge number two..." True says himself while sitting on a tree branch.  
"What do you think bud?" True adds looking at his sleeping partner and friend Ivysaur.  
"Sleeping again! I'm glad your getting rest, you did a lot today!" True says smiling slightly.  
"Time for my rest too!" True says yawning.

-Meanwhile-

"Where is it?" Spike asks himself darting from tree to tree.  
"GAHH!" Spike adds annoyed  
"I smell smoke.." Spike says sniffing the air (just cause he looks human does not meen he has lost any of his dragon abilities), Spike runs towards the smell.,  
"It's that human I ran into... 'True' or whatever his name is!" Spike says noticing True sleeping in a tree.  
"Wha..." True says rubbing his eyes!  
"Oh it's you 'Spike' was it?" True adds looking at Spike.  
"Yeah it's me, I smelled smoke just making sure no fires get out of control!" Spike says.  
"How?" True ask.  
"How.. what?" Spike asks back.  
"How did you smell smoke?" True asks.  
"Your fire!" Spike says.  
"I did not make one.. so I'll ask again. How did you smell smoke?" True asks.  
"You... Wait, no fire!" Spike says.  
"No, but you dodged my question!" True says annoyed.  
"That can meen only one thing!" Spike says proudly  
"Yeah... your an even bigger nut-job!" True says.  
"Nut-job?" Spike asks confused.  
"It's... never mind, so where is this 'smoke' coming from?" True asks.  
"A cave... north of here.. what is north of here?" Spike asks.  
"North... my home town." True says cunfused.  
"Show me!" Spike says.  
"Why?" True asks.  
"Might be my only way home!" Spike says with worry in his voice.  
"Ok!" True says simply.  
"Joy! Lead the way!" Spike says jumping three foot in the air.

-3 and a half hours later-

"This is it!" Spike says sniffing the air around the cave.  
"This feels so.. familiar!" True says  
"Ah.. stupid Spike..." Spike says slapping himself a couple of times.  
"Dude... why?" True asks.  
"Why the slapping or why the third person?" Spike asks.  
"Lets go with the slapping!" True says.  
"Cause I passed this cave before!" Spike says.  
"Ok... what about it?" True asks confused.  
"It's magic.. a point where two worlds join and create a bridge!" Spike says.  
"You do belive in magic, correct?" Spike asks a stunned True.  
"Yeah!" True says.  
"Good!" Spike says simply.  
"Hmm..!" Spike adds as True looks at some berry bushes.  
"Feels so... familiar!" True says picking a berry from one of the bushes.  
"Why..." True says as Ivysaur appears from his pokeball.  
"Ivysaur?" is all True says before Ivysaur dives into the cave.  
"True?" Spike asks confused.  
"IVYSAUR!" True shouts diving in after his friend.  
"Wait!" Spike says following them.

-Equestria-

"Twilight whats wrong?" Apple Jack asks.  
"I-it's True!" Twilight says with a tear.

-Meanwhile-

"Home!" a happy Spike says running off leaving behind a dazed alicorn.  
"Where am I... better yet who am I?" the alicorn says rubbing his head

-END-

**DUH-DUH-DAHHHHHHHHHH!...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy!**

Chapter 4: Singing (I kinda got into a musical mood)

An alicorn trugges in the woods lost in thought, music from the town plays.

"**Who is this face I see... I don't recall!**" the alicorn sings passing a puddle.  
"**Why don't I reacall?**" the alicorn asks again.

"Ponyville?" the alicorn says appearing at the gate of Ponyville.

"**Ponies pass me by with a nod and a cry.. do they know who am I?**" the alicorn sings as he walks.  
"**Why!**" the alicorn shouts out loud!

"Sir, are you ok?" a gray pony asks.  
"I.. don't recall!" the alicorn says simply before walking away.

-Twilights POV-

"TWI!" a voice shouts.  
"Can it be?" I ask myself.  
"TWI!" the voice says again.  
"Spike?" I ask the voice.  
"Yeah!" Spike says appearing from nowhere.

"**Can it be, or is it a dream I see!**" I sing softly.  
"It is me Twi!" Spike says getting closer.  
"**Not a dream I see... but a fake in front of me!**" I sing as a lone tear falls from my eyes.  
"**I never ment to leave**" Spike sings with sadness in his voice!  
"Spike!" I say hugging Spike tightly as tears fall from my face!

-Meanwhile-

"**I'm the party pony that everyone want's to be! I am Pinky!**" Pinky sings randomly.  
"What was that for?" Rarity asks.  
"Don't know, it's like the authour want's me too!" Pinky says.  
"Who?" Rarity asks confused.  
"Oh no one!" Pinky says winking.

-END-

Sorry for the random singing chapter.. but I was in that mood!


	5. Chapter 5

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
**

Chapter 5: Meeting Tyo (True's new name.. just untill he's get's his memory back)

"Hey mister!" a small colt shouts as a ball lands next to the alicorn.  
"Yes..." the alicorn says.  
"Our ball?" the colt says.  
"Sure..." the alicorn says kicking the ball back with ease.  
"Thanks mister!" the colt says taking the ball as the alicorn walks off.

-Twilight's Castle-

"SPIKE!" Fluttershy shouts diving into Spike.  
"Good to see you too Fluttershy!" Spike says.  
"Something wrong Twilight?" Rarity asks.  
"Spike's back! Return party!" Pinky says placing a noise maker into Apple Jack's mouth.  
"She's been like that since I came into the castle.. it's like she's deep in thought!" Spike says somehow appearing beside Rarity.  
"Must be deep!" Apple Jack says taking the noise maker out her mouth.  
"What in tarnation?" Apple Jack adds as a shadowy figure passes her!  
"Look out Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouts tackling the figure.  
"Allways with the bravery... Rainbow Dash!" the figure says.  
"Bulbasaur?" Twilight asks finally snapping out of her thought.  
"I go by Ivysaur now!" Ivysaur says as Rainbow Dash get's off him.  
"What happened?" Fluttershy asks.  
"I evolved, thanks to True.. where is he?" Ivysaur says worried.  
"Who?" Spike asks.  
"Better yet who are you.. strange little creature!" Ivysaur says.  
"Spike!" Spike says simply which results in Ivysaur fainting.

-Meanwhile-

"Is this the man?" a silver pony says pointing towards the alicorn sitting on the fountain.  
"Y-yes!" the young colt says.  
"Excuse me sir.. what is your name?" the silver pony asks.  
"Me?" the alicorn asks.  
"Yes you!" the silver pony says.  
"I don't recall.. I woke with a nasty bump and no memories of who I am!" the alicorn says depressed.  
"Your name is Tyo.. temporary!" the silver pony says vanishing into nothingness.  
"So Tyo... wanna play?" the colt asks.  
"Sure.. I guess!" Tyo says chasing after the young colt.


	6. Chapter 6

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
**

Chapter 6: Pinky Pie meets Tyo

"Mister?" the colt asks bringing Tyo out of his thought.  
"Sorry kid.. hey whats your name?" Tyo asks.  
"It's Rush.. Papa said I rush into things head on!" Rush says smiling.  
"Rush it is then... I don't remember much.. but I'm glad I met a friend!" Tyo says kicking the ball cak to Rush.  
"Glad I could be your first friend!" Rush says kicking the ball over-head Tyo.. the ball lands to a pink pony.  
"Miss?" Rush adds.  
"I'll get it!" Tyo says trotting over to the pinky pony.  
"Miss... are you ok?" Tyo asks the pinky pony as she turns around.  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" the pink pony screams out.. before vanishing into a puff of pink smoke.

-With Twilight-

"Are you sure Pinky?" Twilight asks as Spike talks to Ivysaur.  
"Positive!" Pinky says simply.  
"Ivysaur.. True's in Equestria... but he's lost his memory!" Twilight says with a grim look on her face.  
"I would not be worried!" an unknown voice says.  
"Seaker?" Twilight asks the voice as an old mare appears in the middle of the room!  
"In the flesh!" Seaker says.  
"What's a pony like you doing here?" Twilight asks.  
"The one of legend.. True is it?.. Has a quest to do and we can't interfear!" Seaker says.  
"What?" Ivysaur says confused.  
"Oh.. Seaker is a future teller!" Twilight says face-hoofing.  
"But why True.. he's saved Ponyville before... why test him?" Ivysaur asks.  
"For he has an old foe to face... one the 6 has faced before... Sombra has joined forces with 'him'!" Seaker says looking at Twilight.  
"Sombra... and 'him!'... Equestria may be doomed if True fails this challenge!" Seaker adds.  
"You trust her?" Ivysaur asks getting a nod from Twilight.  
"I do too!" Spike says looking at Seaker.  
"Then lets keep away from him.. True has to gain a new power.. one were the Element of Valor will not help!" Seaker says vanishing from sight.

-Meanwhile-

"Why are we waiting?" Sombra asks the hooded figure before him.  
"Our foe has yet to move his pawn!" the figure says.  
"He's weak.. lets finish him!" Sombra says growling.  
"Don't forget King... I freeded you from your prison.. I CAN EASILY PUT YOU BACK!" the figure shouts.  
"Fine.. we wait!" Sombra says.  
"Good.. I know you hate working with me.. but it will be worth it.. our time is allmost at hand.. True will never forget this!" the figure says laughing evily.


	7. Chapter 7

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
**

Chapter 7: A new plan

"SOMBRA!" a dark figure shouts looking for the demon unicorn.  
"Yes.. Rezro?" Sombra says to the figure who appears from the shadows at last.. standing in some glory the now skelatal form of Rezro stands faded.  
"I have an idea... since we joind forces the Element of Valor will not get rid of me this time!" Rezro says  
"Another Element of Harmony?" Sombra asks.  
"No.. an Anchient Element.. before your time Sombra!" Rezro says looking over at the faded orb that once held Shining Armor.  
"Is it powerful?" Sombra asks... as an idea pops int the demonic mind of Rezro.  
"Very.. and maybe... maybe it can retore my true form!" Rezro says grinning evily.  
"We steal the Valor and become gods!" Sombra says laughing.  
'Yes.. we...' Rezro thinks rolling his eyes.

-Meanwhile-

"Better Rush!" Rush says giggling at his own name.  
"Your such a silly colt!" Tyo says rubbing the messy mane of the colt.  
"I am not!" Rush says pouting.  
"You are!" Tyo says.. as a huge headache makes him fall to his knees.  
"You ok?" Rush asks.  
"Yeah just a headache." Tyo says holding his head.  
"You should see Pinky Pie!" Rush says.  
'I know that name!" Tyo thinks to himself.  
"She's the best party pony in Equestria!" Rush says as Tyo rubs his head.  
"Your new in town!" Rush adds jumping about 3 feet in the air.  
"Yeah!" Tyo says.  
"You have to have a Pinky Party!" Rush says leaving a confused Tyo to his thoughts.

-END-

I am weird!... but it is done.. soon will be finished!


	8. Chapter 8

**Harmony In Two Worlds 2: A True Hero Returns!**

**I have dived into my vault (My brain) to bring you another crossover, it is My Little Pony (Duh!) and Pokemon (One again).**

**I hope Harmony in Two Worlds 2 gets good reviews...**

**I do not own any rights to Pokemon or My Little Pony, all I own is the words I type. Now enjoy! Been a while since I added to this story... It's back now!  
**

Chapter 8: You don't know me

Tyo/True walks through Ponyville with a smirk on his face.  
"Why can't I remember anything!" Tyo asks himself thinking back to the stange pony that gave him his name.  
"I should see this 'Pinkie'" Tyo says walking towards the center of ponyville.  
"Excuse me?" Tyo asks a pony that walks past him with a dollar bag on his flank. (You get a cookie if you know who he is!)  
"Yes?" the stallion asks stopping.  
"Do you know where I can find a pony called Pinkie?" Tyo asks.  
"At Twilight's castle!" the stallion says with a small smile pointing towards the castle.  
"Thanks!" Tyo says trotting off towards the castle...  
"What a strange stallion!" the stallion with the dollar bag on his flank says looking up at the clock tower..  
"I'm late!" the stallion adds running towards Apple Acres.

-Tyo's POV-

'He was nice!' Tyo thinks to himself stoping at the gate of the castle.  
"Hello?" Tyo asks thin air.  
"Coming!" a mare's voice says in a sing-song.  
'Ok...' Tyo thinks as the door opens.. standing behind the door is a mare of silver with a cutie mark of diamonds on her flank.  
"Oh my stars!" the mare says with wide eyes."Hello..." Tyo says rubbing the back of his hoof with the other.  
"Oh... Rarity!" the mare says pointing towards herself.  
"Well I'm looking for a Pinkie.. is she in?" Tyo says.  
"Yes just hold on!" Rarity says closing the gate.

-Rarity's POV-

"Girls!" Rarity says sliding into the room.  
"What?" Apple Jack asks.  
"Well first.. these floor's are slippy!" Rarity says.  
"RARITY!" Rainbow Dash shouts.  
"Oh.. True is at the gate!" Rarity says.  
"Remember ponies.. he can't know!" Seaker says.  
"So what do we do?" Fluttershy asks.  
"Let him in!" Twilight says.  
"Okay!" Rarity says walking back towards the gate.

-Tyo/True's POV-

The gates open once again as the same silver mare stands behind the gate.  
"You can come in!" Rarity says.  
"Ah..." Tyo says walking into the castle.. on the walls are many pictures showing 6 friends battling forces of Evil, Chaos and a masked foe that was never named (Another cookie if you can guess who it is.. It's not Sombra)  
"Your quiet.. in awe?" Rarity asks.  
"Well yeah... you and your friends seem to save Ponyville!" Tyo adds stopping at a picture of a stallion that looks the spitting image of him.  
"Ah yes him... He is True the Element of Valor, he helped us when Ponyville was at it's darkest!" Rarity says.  
"I feel like I know him!" Tyo says shaking his head.  
"Here we are!" Rarity says stopping at the golded doors.  
"It was nice to meet you Rarity!" Tyo says bowing.  
"I did not catch your name!" Rarity says.  
"My mistake.. It's Tyo!" Tyo says pushing open the golded doors to a room were 5 mare sit on thrones.  
"Hi!" Tyo says with a smile on his face.  
"Hello!" a purple mare says with a crown on her head.  
"Let me guess.. Princess Twilight?" Tyo asks.  
"Yes!" Twilight says simply

-Twilight's POV-

"Yes!" I say trying not to cry.. standing before me is True!  
"Nice to meet you Princess!" True says bowing.  
"My name is Tyo.. I am looking for Pinkie!" Tyo/True adds.  
"Let me guess.. your new in town?" I ask choking back tears.  
"Yes Princess!" Tyo says smiling.  
"Well before Pinkie give you your party.. shall I introduce the others?" Twilight asks.  
"Yes!" Tyo says nodding.

-Tyo/True's POV-

"On the far left is Apple Jack.. The Element of Honesty! Twilight says pointing towards a cream pony in a hat.  
"Next to her is or should be Rarity.. but you met her! Rarity is the Element of Generosity" Twilight adds pointing towards the empty seat.  
"After Rarity it's me.. I am the Element of Magic!" Twilight says.  
"Cool!" Tyo says.  
"After me it's Fluttershy the Element of Kindness!" Twilight says pointing towards a light creamy yellow pony.  
"Next is Rainbow Dash the Element of Loyalty!" Twilight adds pointing towards a light blue mare with rainbow hair.  
"The last is Pinkie Pie.. The Element of Laughter!" Twilight says pointing towards the pink pony.  
"Cool!" Tyo says.  
"I am glad to welcome you to Ponyville!" Twilight says with a smile on her face.

-Meanwhile-

"He's met with the Elements!" Sombra says clawing at the orb.  
"It's fine.. Since our little hero there has no memory.. he will be not threat!" Rezro says placing a mask on his scarred muzzle.  
"I trust you as much as I can throw you!" Sombra says.  
"That makes two!" Rezro says grinning under his mask.


End file.
